Ultimate Atomix (WTB)
'''Ultimate Atomix '''is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Atomix. He is an evolved unknown species from an unknown planet. He is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, specifically created by user WTB. Appearance Ultimate Atomix resembles his non-evolved counterpart, but with severe alterations, most notably being his more otherworldly appearance, having a new form almost like an extraterrestrial aircraft that's 1.5 times his original size and now standing a couple meters tall. His armor is more plated, now featuring metallic-gray bolts and prominent black accents, including stripes in an X shape that branch off of the Omnitrix hourglass-shaped symbol on his chest, making it resemble the Ultimatrix symbol with its metal prongs. His armored head is more robotic and now pointing backwards, granting an alien-like appearance, his neck is larger and surrounded with additional armor, the blades on his collar-bones are much larger and covered in ridged spikes, his shoulders now each feature miniature nuclear power plant cooling towers that each emit a constant stream of radioactive fumes, the nuclear canisters on his forearms are larger, his mid-section, above his metal belt, now features an additional window of nuclear energy inside, and his legs are slightly larger, now with both extra energy-sporting canisters on his mid-calves, surrounded with bolted plates of armor, and also rocket-like thrusters on the underside of his feet, which are also slightly larger, compared to the slightly-too-small feet his non-evolved counterpart features. The Ultimatrix symbol remains located on his metal belt. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Atomix has a whole roster of brand-new abilities, centered through his nucleokinesis, which is leagues stronger than his non-evolved counterpart's nuclear energy, such as projecting enhanced atomic blasts and generating more much lethal and powerful radiation, mainly through the emitting fumes on his power plant-like shoulder towers. Ultimate Atomix can now emit his nuclear energy in different ways, including projecting them as constructs of solid light energy, listed below, and through his eyes in the form of powerful optic beams. His new abilities include his production of stronger forms of radioactive heat and light, now in the form of generating nuclear flames and nuclear blasts of light, his upgraded nuclear explosions that are now in the form of generating atom-splitting nuclear explosions that at its peak strength, can clear an entire city block, generating powerful shockwaves of pure nuclear energy, and disintegrating matter such as stone, metal, and flesh with highly-focused atomic beams. Along with this, one of Ultimate Atomix's most powerful new abilities is his ability to transmutate the molecular structure of inorganic substance and materials into a different element via low-tier molecukinesis, such as transforming a brick into a block of solid gold. Ultimate Atomix retains his nuclear energy shields, but now take the form of sturdier barriers that can be projected from the Ultimatrix-shaped symbol on his chest to either be used as defense or offensive via ramming his enemies back with them, along with his fusion energy manipulation, mainly used through his nuclear-powered generation of light, and his flight, now enhanced by his rocket boots, making him faster and around the speed of an evolved Necrofriggian. Ultimate Atomix's strength, durability, agility, and speed have all been enhanced, along with now having superhuman reflexes and stamina, dampening his non-evolved counterpart's weakness of becoming exhausted by a high amount of energy. Ultimate Atomix's vague weakness of suffering a meltdown due to his "boundless confidence" has been mostly negated, and while his non-evolved counterpart's possession of space survivability, such as not requiring oxygen, has not been confirmed, Ultimate Atomix is indeed able to survive in space and easily maneuver through it. Ultimate Atomix also now has both an immunity toward fire, due to his nucleo-pyrokinesis, and a rather-high tier immunity toward attacks that can absorb his nuclear energy, as absorbing too much of his energy could be potentially lethal toward aliens such as a Conductoid or Crystalsapien. Weaknesses Ultimate Atomix's enhanced nucleokinesis and several new abilities, such as his atomic explosions and disintegration, make him an extremely dangerous alien that must be used as a low-ditch resort and away from others he does not indeed to harm. Ultimate Atomix's constant emission of radiation can severely harm any others around him. Although some of his past weaknesses, such as losing much of his stamina and suffering a potential meltdown, along with his immunity toward energy absorption, have been dampened, they are not absolute and thus, Ultimate Atomix can still potentially begin to lose his energy, becoming exhausted, or suffer a meltdown. Ultimate Atomix's overconfident personality is still present like his non-evolved counterpart, but is now no longer considered boundless and it's highly unlikely to result in a meltdown. Ultimate Atomix's nuclear flames can be weakened by an extremely high amount of water. History TBA Appearances Ultimate Atomix is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Ultimate Atomix is one of the creator, WTB's favorite potential Ultimate ideas, and was excited to create his own take on him. *Ultimate Atomix's ability of elemental transmutation is a popular idea seen throughout some fan-made Ultimate Atomix ideas, and something the creator, WTB wanted to also add to his own take. *Because Ultimate Atomix's overconfident personality now has boundaries, it's unsure how he could still be affected by a meltdown. *Albedo and Ben both believe Ultimate Atomix to be one of the most powerful Ultimate aliens in the Ultimatrix, just behind Ultimate Clockwork and Ultimate Alien X, and an alien that could destroy planets with little effort. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Atomix's Species Category:Nuclear Aliens Category:Radioactive Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens